


Teacup PT-BR

by Hopeless_R



Series: Eruri [PT-BR] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, Feels, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "[...] No entanto, um móvel em especial sempre estava vazia, uma cômoda com portas de vidro na parede e estantes que ele fazia questão de manter limpo.- Por que você não coloca seus livros aqui? - Questionou Levi um dia, Erwin ergueu a cabeça para ele e olhou para a prateleira vazia.- Hn... Eu fico pensando que algo bonito deveria estar aí, exposto, não livros. Mas não sou um homem de colecionar algo para ficar exposto. – Disse dando de ombros, voltando a olhar para o livro que lia, Levi franziu o cenho e ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a olhar para a prateleira.- Você é um homem esquisito, Erwin. – O homem apenas sorriu para Levi. [...]"[ Eruri :: Oneshort :: SFW ]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri [PT-BR] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167875
Kudos: 2





	Teacup PT-BR

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Me afundei em mais um fandom, eeee. Não basta ter 300 fics para atualizar me jogam de cabeça em um que já tomou minha alma em 3 dias, obrigada a minha querida amiga @ErotikahA (Twitter, vão lá e vejam as artes dela) que me jogou para esse fandom em que a gente xinga mais o Izayama do que os personagens da série. *Emote de belezinha*  
> Obrigada @liran (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/lirilinda), pela correção <3  
> Boa leitura.

Teacup

Já fazia algum tempo que estava ali como recruta da tropa e pouco tempo que eles se envolveram naquela trama de palavras e sentimentos que era impossível de se tentar entender. As mãos se tocavam sem perceber, como se atraídas naturalmente, percebia como o calor queimava e formigava sua pele. 

Não entendia porque quando se encontravam no terraço do quartel sempre eram guiados pela conversa e levados para aquele quarto disposto de uma cama, livros empilhados no chão e dispostos em prateleiras. No entanto, um móvel em especial sempre estava vazia, uma cômoda com portas de vidro na parede e estantes que ele fazia questão de manter limpo. 

\- Por que você não coloca seus livros aqui? - Questionou Levi um dia, Erwin ergueu a cabeça para ele e olhou para a prateleira vazia. 

\- Hn... Eu fico pensando que algo bonito deveria estar aí, exposto, não livros. Mas não sou um homem de colecionar algo para ficar exposto. – Disse dando de ombros, voltando a olhar para o livro que lia, Levi franziu o cenho e ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a olhar para a prateleira. 

\- Você é um homem esquisito, Erwin. – O homem apenas sorriu para Levi. 

\- Me diga quem não é? - Questionou fazendo Levi, rolar os olhos e ficar quieto por um tempo, negando com a cabeça. Nunca entenderia aquele homem.

Ele puxou a capa um pouco mais para o corpo, o frio batendo com força, ao lembrar que esse tipo de conversa o deixava perdido. Ele saia com lentidão do trabalho, queria apenas dar uma volta depois de um longo dia no quartel treinando, quando Erwin o avistou na saída e acenou para ele. Levi viu aquilo como uma oportunidade de poder sair sem precisar dar alguma explicação para outro superior por estar vagando pelas ruas sem permissão. 

Foram caminhando pelas ruas de Trost e conversando sobre as missões que seriam executadas naquela semana. Leve tinha percebido que quando estavam em meio às pessoas, seus assuntos eram basicamente sobre o trabalho, mas quando estavam no quarto de Erwin, as banalidades e trivialidades vinham, mesmo que Levi estivesse agora desfrutando do que era a liberdade e o que seria a palavra gostar. 

Em um determinado momento Levi parou de andar para olhar uma vitrine, fazendo Erwin parar para o observar com calma e seu olhar se direcionou para o foco do mais novo. Voltou seu olhar para a placa da loja, percebendo que se tratava de uma loja de xícaras de porcelanas e chás, dela saia um cheiro agradável de ervas. Ia perguntar se ele queria comprar algum chá quando percebeu que ele observava atentamente uma xícara delicada e branca. Não disse nada, não era preciso. 

Levi percebeu o silêncio e indicou para continuarem a andar, sem falar nada sobre as ervas ou o que tinha acontecido. Erwin era bom em saber quando deveria pisar no terreno chamado Levi Ackerman, então deixaria passar, deu uma última olhada no objeto que o outro mostrou interesse e seguiu para o quarto com ele. 

Os dias passaram com lentidão, as missões vinham com suas perdas e vitórias. Novamente, mais um dia estavam ali, indo em direção àquele quarto. Aquele parecia um porto seguro para ambos, onde poderiam se abrir de verdade um para o outro, apesar de Levi se sentir uma pessoa tão... Ignorante comparada a Erwin, que falava tão eloquente sobre diversos assuntos e ele estava ali para escutá-lo. No fundo, ele não se importava em escutar a voz dele, era o suficiente para Levi. 

Eles chegaram no quarto quando sentiu algo de diferente, seu olhar foi para a prateleira e havia uma pequena caixa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Erwin que retirava a jaqueta e afrouxava seu pingente. O retirando com calma, o homem olhou para ele com aquela feição calma dele de quem estava esperando algo acontecer “do jeito que ele previra”. 

\- Uma caixa de papelão é algo bonito de se expor. Eu diria. – Falou com certo desdém para ele, fazendo Erwin rir, ocasionando um rolar de olhos por parte de Levi, que negou com a cabeça. 

\- Não menospreze o livro pela capa. – Murmurou, se aproximando e pegando a pequena caixa e entregando para Levi. – É para você. 

O mais novo ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou quieto, olhando para Erwin tentando entender mais um de seus enigmas, aquilo era um ou não? Talvez não. Olhou para a caixa e abriu com calma revelando a pequena xícara branca delicada de porcelana. Não entendia o que significava aquilo. 

\- Agora tem sua xícara de chá onde poderá ficar exposto. Já que ela é bonita. – Disse para ele com calma, dando um leve sorriso e tocando em sua mão, Levi por um momento quase largou aquela pequena caixa, mas respirou fundo lançando um olhar sério. 

\- Por que você acha que eu iria gostar disso? - Erwin sorriu para o homem, esperando por aquele tipo de pergunta.

\- Porque eu sei. – Falou com calma. – Sua bebida favorita é chá e percebo como você gosta de observar essas pequenas xícaras. – Deu um sorriso para ele, a mão ainda na dele, Levi fitava o homem, sentindo o calor subir por seus braços. – Você não gostou? - Questionou com calma para ele, atento e Levi ficou o fitando longamente sem saber o que responder. Abriu a boca e fechou, desviando o olhar e retirando as mãos junto com a caneca. 

\- Espero que tenha ao menos chá. – Foi sua resposta final para aquela pergunta, ele foi em direção a prateleira e colocou a xícara sobre a madeira, fechando com cuidado a porta de vidro. 

\- Não vai usar ela? – Levi ficou quieto e deu um meio sorriso para ele. 

\- Prefiro estima-lá. – disse com calma para ele, surpreendendo Erwin que logo assentiu e foi preparar o chá. 

Levi sentia as mãos quentes pelo contato do outro e sorriu levemente. Observou a prateleira com a pequena peça. Ele sabia o que o outro queria dizer com aquele pequeno ato. Ele iria preencher o armário com as porcelanas delicadas. Sentia o coração bater forte e o calor vindo, então os passos de Erwin soaram próximos de si e ele voltou seu olhar de canto para ele. 

\- O quê? - Questionou o fitando, o loiro apenas o fitou longamente, o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Erwin? - Seu rosto foi tocando e os lábios selados, por um breve momento tudo se incendiou como se o sol estivesse próximo demais da lua. O loiro se afastou levemente. 

\- Acabou o chá, eu já volto. – Disse se afastando e saindo do quarto. Levi estava parado no mesmo lugar, a mão foi para o peito apertando sua capa verde em direção ao coração que pulsava firme e forte. 

Ele olhou para a porta fechada e ficou onde estava, processando o que tinha acontecido. Aquilo poderia ser apenas como um dia quente de verão longo e passageiro, ou como o inverno rigoroso e árduo. Ele não sabia, só sabia que queria aquele calor novamente. 

Logo após, uma xícara de chá. 

**Author's Note:**

> O que seria isso, senhorita escritora? É uma releitura de como vejo que teria sido o desenrolar do relacionamento entre Erwin e Levi. Já que o autor confirma de maneira implícita que eles tinham algo além da amizade.  
> Sim, meus amigos. Ele em várias entrevistas conta sobre o relacionamento dos dois, implica que eles era muito mais que amigos, tendo algo íntimo. Deixando sempre nas entrelinhas de suas respostas. Além de dizer que quando pensou em Levi, pensou nas fujoshi's e menciona como seu coração também tinha uma parte Yaoi.  
> Então eu digo “Boa, Izayama Arrombado”.  
> Talvez eu faça uma sequência de one-shots do ship (por que decidi separar? Por que você não precisa ler cada uma para entender o contexto entre elas).  
> A inspiração da escrita: O parque da Universal no Japão que fizeram o quarto que aparece no mangá e anime do Erwin. Na descrição do quarto diz que é o quarto dos dois (Levi e Erwin), o Levi deixa as xícaras dele lá, ele coleciona xícaras e ama chá.  
> Fontes:  
> https://leviackermoans.tumblr.com/post/185277360367/some-more-details-of-the-levi-wax-sculpture-from


End file.
